jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefront II (2017)
Das Spiel Battlefront II ist der zweite Teil des 2015 erschienen Battlefronts. Das Spiel verfügt sowohl über einen Einzel- wie auch einen Mehrspieler-Modus. Entstehung Nach dem Verkaufserfolg des ersten Battlefront-Teils, der unter Electronic Arts entstand, plante man eine Fortsetzung, die, wie bei Fortsetzungen üblich, den ersten Teil übertreffen sollte. Dazu beschäftigte man sich auch mit den teils sehr negativen Kritiken, die das Fehlen einer Singleplayer-Kampagne bemängelten. Deshalb beauftragte man Motive Studios mit der Entwicklung einer Kampagne. Diese kamen von ihrer Seite auf EA und Lucasfilm zu und schlugen eine Kampagne aus imperialer Sicht vor, die zwischen und angesiedelt sein sollte. Die Autoren Mitch Dyer und Walt Williams begannen daraufhin unter Aufsicht der Lucasfilm Story Group und von Steve Blank, der auch schon an der Star Wars Show und Rebels mitgewirkt hatte, eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Diese änderte sich teils noch beim Dreh, weil Janina Gavankar spontane Einfälle hatte, die die Autoren übernahmen. Der Dreh selbst fand mittels des Motion-Capturing-Verfahrens statt, bei dem die Mimik, Gestik und Bewegungen der Schauspieler auf das Modell der Figuren übertragen werden. Vor und bei dem Dreh waren militärische Berater anwesend, die den Schauspielern bei Soldaten verbreitete Bewegungsabläufe und Manöver beibrachten. Die Rüstungen des Inferno-Kommandos entstanden unter der Mitarbeit von Doug Chiang, dem berühmtesten Filmdesigner bei Industrial Light & Magic, der Firma, die auch für die Filme des Star-Wars-Franchises die Spezialeffekte produziert hatte. Um die Handlungsmöglichkeiten innerhalb einer Kampagne aus imperialer Sicht zu erörten, war auch Dave Filoni, der Produzent von Rebels, hin und wieder vor Ort. Der Multiplayer wurde größtenteils von EAs Talentschmiede DICE entwickelt, nur der Sternjäger-Angriff stammt von Criterion Games, dem dritten Entwicklerstudio, das am Spiel beteiligt ist. Der Galaktische Angriff wurde im Gegensatz zum Gefecht und dem Angriffs-Modus für eine Geschichte entwickelt, die man zu erzählen versuchte. Da man auch Crait und die dort stattfindendende Schlacht aus so authentisch wie möglich abbilden wollte, wurden auch Rian Johnson, der Regisseur von Episode 8, und Ram Bergmann, der Prodzuzent des Films, eingeladen. Erstmals offiziell angekündigt wurde das Spiel Anfang 2017, der erste Trailer wurde auf der Celebration Orlando gezeigt. Hier wurde auch Iden Versio als Heldin der Singleplayer-Kampagne, sowie der ihrer Einheit gewidmete Begleitroman Battlefront II – Inferno-Kommando von Christie Golden angekündigt. Auch bestätigt wurde ein neues Fortschrittsystem und ärenübergreifendes Multiplayer-Gameplay. Vom 10. bis zum 12. Juni war es möglich, den Modus "Galaktischer Angriff" auf Naboo zu spielen. Moderiert wurde das Event von Janina Gavankar, der Schauspielerin Iden Versios. Ausgewählten Presse-Vertretern wurde auch ein Ausschnitt aus der Singleplayer-Kampagne vorgeführt, welcher es so nicht ins fertige Spiel geschafft zu haben scheint. Am 22. August begann die bis zum 26. August andauernde Gamescom-Spielemesse, auf der nun erstmals der Sternjäger-Angriff gezeigt wurde. Hier konnten alle Anwesenden die Schlacht über Fondor spielen. Die Open-Beta war ab dem 4. Oktober für Vorbesteller zugänglich, ab dem 6. Oktober für alle weiteren Interessierten. Sie sollte am 9. Oktober eingestellt werden, wurde aufgrund des hohen Andrangs jedoch bis zum 11. Oktober weiter angeboten. Hier ließen sich der Sternenjäger-Angriff über Fondor, der Galaktische Angriff auf den Palast von Theed und der Angriffs-Modus auf Takodana, sowie die beiden Arcade-Kampfszenarien "Radiert sie aus" und "Roger, Roger" spielen. Im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung wurden Spielinhalte oftmals über den Twitter-Account EA Star Wars veröffentlicht. Große Aufmerksamkeit erregte dieser mit einem Tweet, in dem die Schauplätze des Spiel-Modus "Galaktischer Angriff" in verschlüsselter Form angekündigt wurden. Auch ein Ausschnitt des ersten Trailers wurde hier einige Tage vor dem Erscheinen des Trailers gezeigt. Die Star Wars Show veranstaltete außerdem ein von EA bezahltes Paintball-Spiel zwischen den Moderatoren Andi Gutierrez und Anthony Carboni, Janina Gavankar, TJ Ramini, dem Schauspieler von Del Meeko, und Sam Witwer, dem englischen Sprecher von Darth Maul und Sheev Palpatine, als Inferno-Trupp und Mitgliedern der Rebel Legion, einer Fan-Organisation, die als Rebellen verkleidet an Star Wars-Veranstaltungen teilnehmen. Die Kostüme des Inferno-Trupps wurden von Mitgliedern der 501. Legion, einer ähnlichen Organisation, angefertigt. EA Game Changer, freiwillige Spieler, die EA Feedback zu bislang unveröffentlichten Spielen geben, konnten den Prolog und die ersten drei Missionen der Kampagne bereits einige Zeit vor dem Release spielen. Außerdem hatten sie unbegrenzten Zugang zum Multiplayer, konnten jedoch insgesamt nur 10 Spielstunden in ihm verbringen. Einige Tage vor dem Release war es ihnen dann gestattet, währenddessen aufgenommenes Material zu zeigen. Spieler, die die Elite Trooper Deluxe Edition gekauft hatten erhielten das Spiel drei Tage vor Vorbestellern und normalen Spielern. Zu dieser Zeit entstanden, weil so viele Informationen über das Spiel an die Öffentlichkeit drangen, Proteste gegen das Lootboxen-System des Spiels. Bei diesem war ursprünglich nur ein Verkauf von Helden-Outfits gegen Echtgeld geplant gewesen, weil man dazu aber hätte neue Outfits erfinden müssen, damit eine genügend große Auswahl zur Verfügung stehen würde, und diese nicht mit dem neuen Kanon vereinbar gewesen wären, schob Lucasfilm hier einen Riegel vor. Stattdessen schlug man vor, sogenannte Lootboxen in das Spiel zu integrieren, in denen Spieler gegen In-Game-Währung und Echtgeld zufällige, teils spielrelevante Items finden könnten. Da das zahlenden Spielern einen Vorteil gegenüber kostenlos spielenden Fans verschaffen würde ("Pay to win"), das Spieldesign kostenlos spielenden Fans die Beschaffung dieser Items auf spielerischem Wege erschwerte ("Grinding") und Mikrotransaktionen in Vollpreistiteln ohnehin ungern gesehen werden, entstand eine große Protestbewegung auf verschiedenen Plattformen, allen voran Reddit. Ein auf Reddit veröffentlichtes Statement EAs, das die Vorwürfe zurückwies, weil alles auch frei erspielbar sei, erhielt mit 675.000 negativen Bewertungen die meisten Negativ-Bewertungen in der Geschichte Reddits. Daraufhin wurden der Beitrag gesperrt und die Preise für das Freischalten der Helden um 75% reduziert. Zwar wurde auch die Belohnung für das Abschließen der Kampagne um 75% reduziert, nicht jedoch die Belohnungen am Ende eines Multiplayer-Spiels, die für eine abgeschlossene Arcade-Herausforderung oder für einen abgeschlossenen Karriere-Meilenstein, wodurch die Dauer für das Freischalten der Helden deutlich reduziert wurde. Am Tag der Erscheinung des Spiels, dem 17. November, deaktivierte EA auf Anweisung Disneys hin die Mikrotransaktionen zeitweilig, kündigte jedoch an, diese werden nach einer Überarbeitung erneut ins Spiel integriert werden. In welcher Form das geschehen wird und wie das System danach aussehen wird, ist jedoch bislang unklar. In Belgien wurde wegen des Spiels außerdem die Lootbox-Mechanik im Allgemeinen auf ihre Legalität geprüft, wobei man zu dem Schluss kam, dass es sich hierbei um illegales Glücksspiel handle und die dänische Polizei warnt vor dem Kauf. Kampagne Prolog: Die Reinigung Weil eine imperiale Nachricht, die die Falle des Imperiums über Endor offenbaren würde, von der Invincible Faith, einem Rebellenschiff, abgefangen wurde, lässt sich Iden Versio, die Kommandantin des Inferno-Kommandos gefangen nehmen und an Bord bringen. Mithilfe ihres Helmkomlinks aktiviert sie ihren ebenfalls an Bord des Schiffes gebrachten ID10-Suchdroiden. Dieser überwältigt den sullustanischen Rebellen, der ihn hacken soll, schleicht zum Gefängnistrakt und befreit Iden. Diese kämpft sich nun ihren Weg durchs Schiff, löscht die Nachricht und flieht durch die Schleuse. Mission I: Die Schlacht von Endor Wenig später versucht das Inferno-Kommando, den Endor-Schildbunker vor dem Endor-Stoßtrupp zu retten. Sie gelangen jedoch zu spät am Schauplatz an und müssen sich ihren Weg durch die Nachhut der Rebellen zu Plattform 4 freikämpfen. Hier besteigen sie TIE-Jäger, holen noch einige Rebellen vom Himmel und kehren dann zur Corvus, ihrem Schiff, zurück. Iden wird daraufhin für Operation Asche instruiert. Mission II: Die Dauntless Den Inhalt und Zweck von Operation Asche nicht kennend, soll das Inferno-Kommando den Transport einiger Satelliten überwachen, als die imperiale Werft über Fondor, von der sie die Satelliten abholen sollen, angegriffen wird. In der folgenden Raumschlacht muss Iden die Traktorstrahlprojektoren, die die Dauntless festhalten, sowie die Ionenkanonen eines Rebellenkreuzers zerstören. Mission III: Das Observatorium Die nächste Mission des Inferno-Kommandos ist die Zerstörung eines Observatoriums auf Pillio, in dem gefährliche Artefakte aufbewahrt werden. Del Meeko macht sich mit einigen Sturmtrupplern auf die Suche nach dem Eingang, als Luke Skywalker sich zu ihnen begibt, die Sturmtruppler ausschaltet und Del Meeko das Leben rettet. Um in das Observatorium zu gelangen, muss Meeko die Verteidigungssysteme deaktivieren. Dabei wird er von Luke vor den angreifenden Käfern beschützt. Luke nimmt daraufhin eines der Artefakte, einen Kompass, an sich, woraufhin Meeko das Observatorium zerstört. Anschließend haben die beiden noch ein Gespräch, das Meeko nachdenklich stimmt. Mission IV: Der Sturm Wozu die Satelliten von Fondor dienen, erfährt der Inferno-Trupp auf dem Weg zu seiner nächsten Mission. Um ein Exempel zu statuieren, sollen starke Stürme auf Vardos erzeugt werden, die eine Bedrohung für die dem Imperium gegenüber loyale Bevölkerung sind. Gleb, die Leiterin des Jinata-Sicherheitsdienstes und der Internatsschule für die zukünftigen Anführer des Imperiums, hat allerdings noch etwas gut bei Admiral Garrick Versio, Idens Vater und Vorgesetzten. Deshalb soll das Inferno-Kommando sie vom Planeten holen. Dort entsteht jedoch ein Streit, weil Del Meeko einen verletzten Zivilisten nicht zurücklassen möchte. Hask erinnert zwar an die strikten Befehle des Trupps, Iden gibt jedoch Meeko recht, weshalb Meeko und Iden desertieren und die anwesenden Zivilisten in Sicherheit bringen. Mission V: Ausgestoßen Iden und Del kontaktieren kurz darauf die Neue Republik und ergeben sich ihr. Nach eingehenden Verhören wird ihnen angeboten, sich der Danger-Staffel anzuschließen und bei der Verteidigung Naboos vor Operation Asche zu helfen. Sie nehmen das Angebot an und schaffen es, die Satelliten mit Hilfe von Shriv, dem Staffelführer der Danger-Staffel, und Leia Organa auszuschalten. Anschließend begeben sie sich auf den Planeten hinab, um die noch immer anwesenden imperialen Streitkräfte zu bekämpfen. Mission VI: Hochadel Unten angekommen teilen sie sich in zwei Teams auf. Leia und Del versuchen, Relais wieder in Gang zu setzen, die eine mächtige Ionenwaffe im Theed-Palast wieder ebtreibstauglich machen würde, während Iden und Shriv gegen die Sturmtruppen kämpfen. Als die Relais wieder funktionieren, aktivieren sie die Waffe, woraufhin die Waffen der Sturmtruppen außerhalb des Palastes deaktiviert werden, während die Rebellen, die sich im Palast verschanzt haben, noch funktionstüchtige Waffen besitzen und die Sturmtruppen gefangen nehmen können. Mission VII: Generelle Bedrägnis Einige Zeit später erhält Iden von Leia den Auftrag, Han Solo von Takodana zu retten. Dieser ist dort auf der Suche nach einem imperialen Deserteur namens Ralsius Paldora. Nachdem er einige Personen nach ihm gefragt hat, findet er ihn. Dieser bietet ihm zwar die versprochenen Informationen an, hat sie jedoch im Wald versteckt. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, die Datensätze zu bergen und sich zurück zum Millennium Falken zu begeben. Dort treffen sie auch auf die sich gerade im Anflug befindende Iden, mit der sie gemeinsam die Sturmtruppen zurückschlagen und vom Planeten fliehen. Mission VIII: Unter bedecktem Himmel Iden und Del begeben sich kurz darauf in eigener Mission zur Chinook-Station. Dort soll ihren Informationen zufolge Hask im Auftrag Admiral Versios einen Sternzerstörer betanken. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht mit einigen Sturmtruppen nehmen sie zwei Sturmtruppenrüstungen an sich, in denen sie die Station erfolgreich infiltrieren. In der Kommandozentrale finden sie niemanden mehr vor, werden aber über Holo von Hask darüber informiert, dass er von ihrem Eindringen gewusst und ihnen eine Falle gestellt hatte. Er entkommt und nachdem sich Iden und Del nach draußen gekämpft haben, attackieren sie in einem Wolkenstadtwagen, die Treibstoffzellen der Station. Es gelingt ihnen, diese zur Explosion zur bringen und so neben der Station auch drei weitere Sternzerstörer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Mission IX: Lagerräumung Iden, die inzwischen wieder Kommandantin des neu gegründeten Inferno-Trupps ist, trägt Shriv und Lando Calrissian auf, Waffen aus einer verlassenen imperialen Waffenfabrik auf Sullust zu bergen. Als diese sich in die Fabrik begeben, bemerken sie, dass die Fabrik alles andere als verlassen ist. Sie müssen sich den Weg nun freikämpfen, wobei Lando die Fabrik mit Lava flutet. Draußen steigen sie in einen AT-ST, mit dem sie sich zum Rendevousz-Punkt mit der Corvus begeben. Mission X: Die Schlacht von Jakku Nur wenige Tage darauf sammelt die Neue Republik ihre Streitkräfte über Jakku, wo die finale Schlacht gegen das Imperium geschlagen werden soll. In ihr zerstören Iden und Shriv einige für eine Forschungsstation in Carbon Ridge interessante TIE-Bomber, während Del mit der Corvus im Luftkampf mithilft. Anschließend folgen Iden und Shriv einem Notruf Captain Lindseys, der mit seiner Einheit Carbon Ridge erobern soll, aber umzingelt wurde. Die beiden unterstützen die Einheit bei ihrem Versuch, sich freizukämpfen und schaffen es letztendlich, die Imperialen mithilfe mehrerer Orbitalschläge von der Unity zu eliminieren. Daraufhin wollen sie sich zurück auf die Corvus begeben. Mission XI: Bis zur Asche Auf ihrem Weg zur Corvus wird diese von mehreren TIE-Staffeln angegriffen, von denen eine von Hask angeführt wird. Es gelingt Iden und Shriv jedoch, diese auszuschalten und Hask stürzt getroffen ab, woraufhin Shriv sich zurück auf die Corvus begibt. Iden landet hingegen auf der Schnitter, dem Flaggschiff ihres Vaters, und kämpft sich einen Weg ins Innere frei. Dort versucht sie, ihren Vater von dem abstürzenden Schiff zu evakuieren, dieser erkennt zwar, dass sie Recht gehabt habe, will jedoch mit dem Schiff untergehen. Iden flieht daraufhin in einer Rettungskapsel und wird kurz darauf, als die Schlacht beendet ist, von Del und Shriv geborgen. Mission XII: Entdeckungen 29 Jahre später nimmt der Jinata-Sicherheitsdienst Del Meeko gefangen und liefert ihn an die Erste Ordnung aus. Er wird daraufhin von Kylo Ren verhört, welcher wissen möchte, wo sich die Karte zu Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort befindet. Nachdem er Dels Willen in einem Rückblick auf dessen Leben in seinem Kopf gebrochen hat, gibt ihm dieser den Namen Lor San Tekka und dessen Aufenthaltsort: Bayora. Anschließend übergibt er Del an den wider Erwarten noch lebenden Hask, der Del exekutiert, die Corvus an sich nimmt, und ankündigt nach Iden und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter zu suchen. Mehrspieler-Modus Spielmodi Im Spiel gibt es 3 Haupt-Spielmodie mit mehreren unterkategorien: Helden & Schurken *Helden VS Schurken *Heldenshowdown Angrif *Galaktischer Angriff *Sternenjäger-Angriff *Angriff Operationen *Gefecht *Ewok-Jagd Zusätzlich gibt es auch zeitlich begrenzt verfügbare Spielmodi, zu denen Jetpack-Fracht gehört. Galaktischer Angriff In den Schlachten, an denen 40 Spieler teilnehmen können, gilt es Missionsziele zu erfüllen (beispielsweise einen Ort einnehmen/verteidigen oder ein Fahrzeug zerstören/beschützen) und Gegner auszuschalten. Gespielt wird in insgesamt drei Phasen mit verschiedenen Missionszielen. Im Kampf errungene Punkte können in mehrere Dinge investiert werden: *Helden/Schurken *Vollstrecker: Wookiekrieger, Todestruppler, Flamentruppler *Lufttruppler: Jet- und Sprungtruppler *Sternenjäger: Jäger, Abfangjäger, Bomber *Panzer: GAP, AT-ST, AT-RT, *Speeder: T-47, X-34 Landgleiter, V-4X-D-Repulsorgleiter *Artillerie: MTT, TFAT, AT-AT Schauplätze: *Galaktische Republik gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme **Kamino - Klonanlage **Kashyyyk - Strand von Kachirho **Naboo - Theed *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gegen das Galaktische Imperium **Endor - Forschungsstation 9 und Imperiale Basis **Hoth - Gegend um die Echo-Basis **Tatooine - Mos Eisley **Yavin IV - Großer Tempel **Zweiter Todesstern - Kommandosektor Nord *Widerstand gegen die Erste Ordnung **Crait - Crait-Außenposten **Jakku - Schiffsfriedhof **Starkiller-Basis - Tundra und Kommandozentrale **Takodana - Gegend um Maz Kanatas Kastell Sternenjägerangriff An einem Raumkampf nehmen 24 Spieler teil. Die Spieler können zu Beginn eines solchen Kampfes eines von drei Raumschiffen wählen: Einen Sternjäger, einen Abfangjäger oder einen Bomber. Mithilfe von im Kampf erworbenen Punkten lassen sich auch zwei verschiedene Heldenfahrzeuge auswählen. Der Kampf verläuft dabei in mehreren Phasen, die verschiedene Missionsziele beinhalten. Schauplätze: *Galaktische Republik gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme **Kamino - Klonanlage **Ryloth - Blockade der KUS *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gegen das Galaktische Imperium **Endor - Überreste des Zweiten Todessterns **Fondor - Imperiale Werft *Widerstand gegen die Erste Ordnung **D'Qar **Unbekannte Regionen - ''Resurgent''-Sternzerstörer Angriff Im Modus "Angriff" (engl.: Strike) kämpfen insgesamt 16 Spieler in zwei Fraktionen gegeneinander und versuchen dabei, ein Objekt zu verteidigen bzw. aus den Händen des Feindes zu reißen und an einen bestimmten Punkt zu bringen oder zwei Ziele zu sabotieren bzw. zu beschützen. Es existieren keine Helden, nur Verstärkungstruppen. Gespielt wird auf Ausschnitten von Karten aus dem Galaktischen Angriff, sowie auf Bespin im Palast des Administrators und auf Tatooine in Jabba´s Palast. Gefecht Der Gefechts-Modus (engl.: Blast) ist der in anderen Videospielen als "Team-Death-Match" bekannte Modus. Jede Fraktion kann 50 Truppen einsetzen. Wer zuerst keine Truppen mehr übrig hat, hat verloren. Es existieren keine Helden, gespielt wird auf Ausschnitten von Karten aus dem Galaktischen Angriff, sowie auf Bespin im Palast des Administrators und auf Tatooine in Jabba´s Palast. Ewok-Jagd Dieser Modus ist eine Infiziertvariante mit Ewoks und Sturmtruppen. Dabei müssen bis zu 20 Sturmtruppen 7 Minuten in der Dunkelheit von Endor überleben, bis ein Fluchtshuttle eintrifft. Dabei ist jede Sturmtruppe mit einem Blaster und einer Taschenlampe ausgerüstet. Außerdem können in Kisten an verschiedenen Standorten Schwere Blaster & Brandimploder gefunden werden. Die Ewoks hingegen, die zu beginn aus zwei Spielern bestehen müssen die Sturmtruppen besiegen, was das Ewokteam natürlich um einen weiteren Spieler verstärkt. Jeder Ewok ist mit guter Nachtsicht, einem Speer und einem Whistie-Sack ausgerüstet, um den Feind in Schach zu halten. Gewonnen hat das Imperium, wenn auch nur ein Truppler das Shuttle betreten hat. Die Ewoks gewinnen, wenn sie alle Truppler besiegt haben. Helden VS Schurken In diesem Modus treten insgesamt 8 Spieler als Helden der hellen und der dunklen Seite gegeneinander an. Dabei wird je ein Spieler pro Fraktion als Ziel markiert. Die Fraktion, die zuerst 10 Mal das gegnerische Ziel ausgeschaltet hat, gewinnt. Es existieren keine normalen Truppler, gespielt wird auf Ausschnitten von Karten aus dem Galaktischen Angriff, sowie auf Bespin in der Wolkenstadt im Palast des Administrators und auf Tatooine in Jabba´s Palast. Heldenshowdown In diesem Modus treten Vier Helden in zweier Teams gegeneinander an und müssen das Gegnerteam besiegen. Das Team, dass zuerst das Gegnerteam 3 mal besiegt hat gewinnt die Runde. Aktuell ist dieser Modus nur auf Jabba´s Palast verfügbar. Arcade-Modus Solo Kampf-Szenarien In den Kampfszenarien unterscheidet man zwischen "Ansturm", einem Kampf, den man alleine gegen immer mehr Gegner bestreitet, und "Teamkampf", bei dem zwei Teams aus KI-Gegnern gegeneinander antreten, wobei der Spieler Teil eines der Teams ist. Sie untergliedern sich in "Helle Seite" und "Dunkle Seite". Es sind immer nur bestimmte Charaktere spielbar. Helle Seite *'Irgenjemand muss uns retten': Teamkampf im Yavin-Tempel. Spielbar sind Luke und Leia. *'Lass den Wookiee gewinnen': Ansturm in Mos Eisley. Spielbar sind Han und Chewbacca. *'Angriff der Droiden': Teamkampf in der Klonanlage von Kamino. Spielbar sind alle Klontruppler-Klassen. *'Wir müssen sie bekämpfen': Ansturm in Maz' Kastell. Spielbar sind Rey und Chewbacca. *'Wird schon schiefgehen': Teamkampf in Mos Eisley. Spielbar sind Han und Lando. *'Es gibt kein Versuchen': Teamkampf im Theed-Palast. Spielbar sind ein Jet-Truppler und Yoda. *'Hoffnung': Ansturm im Yavin-Tempel. Spielbar sind alle Rebellenklassen. *'Widerstand': Ansturm in der Kommando-Zentrale der Starkiller-Basis. Spielbar sind alle Helden der hellen Seite, die der Spieler bereits freigeschaltet hat. Dunkle Seite *'Radiert sie aus': Ansturm im Theed-Palast. Spielbar sind Darth Maul und ein B2-RP-Raketendroide. *'Grenzenlose Macht': Teamkampf im Yavin-Tempel. Spielbar sind Darth Vader und der Imperator. *'Beende, was du begonnen hast': Ansturm in der Kommando-Zentrale der Starkiller-Basis. Spielbar sind Kylo Ren und ein Flammentruppler. *'Roger, Roger': Teamkampf im Theed-Palast. Spielbar sind alle Kampfdroiden-Klassen. *'Abschaum und Verkommenheit': Ansturm in Mos Eisley. Spielbar sind Boba Fett und Bossk. *'Hoffnung kann sie nicht retten': Ansturm im Yavin-Tempel. Spielbar sind Iden Versio und ein Todestruppler. *'Rebellen! Vernichtet sie!': Ansturm in Mos Eisley. Spielbar ist ein imperialer Raketentruppler. *'Nutze die dunkle Seite': Ansturm in Maz' Kastell. Spielbar sind alle Helden der dunklen Seite, die der Spieler bereits freigeschaltet hat. Eigenes Arcade-Spiel Hier lassen sich eigene Szenarien mit KI-Gegnern und unterschiedlichen Szenarien konfigurieren. Dabei kann man neben dem Modus (Ansturm, Teamkampf), dem Schauplatz (Maz' Kastell, Mos Eisley, Yavin-Tempel, Klonanlage auf Kamino, Theed-Palast, Kommando-Zentrale der Starkiller-Basis), der Zugehörigkeit des Spielers (Map-abhängig), den spielbaren Charakteren/Truppen (Standard, nur Klassen, alle frei), der KI-Schwierigkeit (Anfänger, Standard, Experte), der Geschwindigkeit der Fähigkeiten-Aufladung (langsam, Standard, schnell, keine Fähigkeiten), der Spieler-Gesundheit (halb, Standard, doppelt, ein Treffer), der KI-Gesundheit (halb, Standard, doppelt, ein Treffer), den verfügbaren KI-Klassen und dem Minikarten-Typ (Radar, Minikarte, keine) beim Teamkampf auch die Teamgrößen und die verfügbaren Truppen und beim Ansturm die Laufzeit, die benötigten Kills, die Gegnerhäufigkeit, den Zeit-Bonus pro Kill und ob der Spieler respawnen kann einstellen. Tutorial Im Tutorial schlägt man einen Angriff des Widerstands auf die Starkiller-Basis zurück und wird dabei an die Funktionen des Spiels heran geführt. Koop Im Ko-Op lassen sich die Missionen aus dem Solo-Modus zu zweit mit Hilfe der Split-Screen-Technik und eines zweiten Controllers unter erschwerten Bedingungen bewältigen. Auch verfügbar ist die Funktion des eigenen Arcade-Spiels. Versus Im Versus-Modus können zwei Spieler mit Hilfe der Split-Screen-Technik und eines zweiten Controllers gegeneinander antreten. Karriere Die Karriere hält für die Spieler Herausforderungen bereit, für die man Lootboxen, Credits, Waffen, Mods und Sternkarten erhalten kann. DIese nennt man Meilensteine. Manche davon sind zeitlich begrenzt, die meisten bestehen jedoch dauerhaft. Unterteilt werden diese in: *Kampagne (20) *Arcade (21) *Multiplayer (27) *Truppler (72) *Helden (42) *Sternenjäger (33) Hier geht es um die Anzahl der Kills mit einer Waffe/Truppe, um die Anzahl erlangter Punkte, um den Abschluss aller Missionen der Kampagne, um das Sammeln aller Sammelgegenstände in der Kampagne, um Erfolge in bestimmten Modi oder um Erfolge mit bestimmten Klassen/Vehikeln/Helden/Truppen. DLCs Sämtliche erscheinenden Zusatzinhalte werden kostenlos erhältlich sein. ''Die letzten Jedi''-Season Der erste DLC wird am 5. Dezember erscheinen und das Spiel mit Finn, Phasma, der Schlacht von Crait und D'Qar um Elemente aus ergänzen. Auch neue Fahrzeuge und ein weiteres Kapitel der Kampagne werden verfügbar sein. Zu Beginn wird man sich entweder dem Widerstand oder der Ersten Ordnung anschließen, je nach Wahl sind fraktionsspezifische Belohnungen bei Herausforderungen erhältlich. Mit "Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing" erscheint auch ein neues Heldenschiff, außerdem werden die Fähigkeiten von Poe Damerons "Schwarz Eins" X-Wing an den Film angepasst werden. Diese Inhalte werden nicht alle ab dem 5. Dezember erhältlich sein, sie werden im Laufe von vier Wochen nach und nach in das Spiel integriert werden. Gameplay In allen Multipayer-Modi sowie dem Arcade-Modus lassen sich verschiedene Klassen mit unterschiedlichen Stärken und Schwächen, wie auch unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten, Sternkarten und Waffen spielen: Infanterie-Klassen *'Angriff': Angriffs-Truppler sind die Standard-Klasse und kombinieren hohes Tempo mit mittlerer Panzerung. *'Schwer': Die schwere Klasse hält und teilt zwar am meisten aus, ist aber langsamer als andere Truppen. *'Offizier': Offiziere sind Unterstützungseinheiten. Sie sind mittelmäßig gepanzert und mittelmäßig schnell. *'Spezialist': Spezialisten können wegen ihrer leichten Panzerung schneller laufen als andere Truppen, sind aber vor Allem auf den Fernkampf ausgelegt. Sternjäger-Klassen *'Abfangjäger': Der Abfangjäger (en: Interceptor) ist der schnellste und wendigste Typ, aber auch der, der am wenigsten Schaden einstecken kann. Auf Seiten des Imperiums fliegt man hier einen TIE/in-Abfangjäger, bei den Rebellen einen RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger, bei der Republik einen [[Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse V-Flügel-Sternjäger|Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse V-Flügel-Sternjäger]] und für die Droidenarmee einen Tri-Droidenjäger. *'Bomber': Der Bomber fliegt zwar am schwerfälligsten und langsamsten, verursacht aber mehr Schaden als die anderen Klassen und ist besser gepanzert. Der Republik steht hier der BTL-B-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger, den Rebellen der BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger, den Separatisten ein ''Hyänen''-Klasse Droidenbomber und dem Imperium ein TIE/sa-Bomber zur Verfügung. *'Jäger': Der Jäger (en: Fighter) ist ein Sternjäger, der die Vor- und Nachteile der anderen beiden Typen kombiniert. Verglichen mit dem Bomber verursacht er weniger Schaden und kann auch weniger aushalten, ist aber schneller und wendiger. Hier sind bei den Rebellen T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger, beim Imperium TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger, bei der GAR Aggressive-ReConnaissance-170-Sternjäger und bei der KUS ''Geier''-Klasse Droidensternjäger spielbar. Sternkarten und Fähigkeiten Der Spieler erhält mit der Zeit Gratis-Lootboxen, die Sternkarten enthalten. Solche Lootboxen ("Crates") lassen sich auch über im Kampf erworbene Credits im Shop kaufen. Eine Sternkarte kann eine Fähigkeit, einen im Kampf passiv wirkenden Effekt oder eine neue Waffe enthalten, die sich für jeweils eine Klasse ausrüsten lassen. Sternkarten können außerdem aufgelevelt werden (Lv. 1 - 4), womit sich ihre Effekte verstärken. Jeder Truppler kann bis Rang 5 nur eine Sternkarte mitnehmen. Mit dem Erreichen von Rang 5 wird ein zweiter (und mit Rang 10 ein dritter) Sternkarten-Platz freigeschaltet. Die Fähigkeiten benötigen eine kurze Zeitspanne bis sie wieder einsatzbereit sind. Inhalt Bildergalerie Iden Versio.jpg Battlefront-Screenshot I.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot II.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot III.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot IV.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot V.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot VI.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot VII.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot VIII.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot IX.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot X.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot XI.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot XII.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot XIII.jpeg Battlefront-Screenshot XIV.jpeg Vorbesteller-Boni Jede Version enthält auch alle Boni von vorherigen Versionen. Neben diesen Boni erhalten Spieler, die an der Demo teilgenommen haben, eine sogennate "Gründerkiste" mit Kredits, einem exklusiven Darth-Maul-Emote und einer seltenen Truppler-Sternkarte. Alle Abonnenten des EA-Newsletters werden außerdem das exklusive "Nicht die Droiden!"-Emote zur Verfügung haben. Weblinks *Website zum Spiel *Feedback aus der Beta auf EA.com *Senkung der Helden-Kosten auf EA.com *Deaktivierung der Mikrotransaktionen auf EA.com Hinter den Kulissen *In den Beschreibungen der Sternkarten werden "Scan" und "Bewegungsscan", welche die selbe Wirkung haben, oftmals verwechselt. *Es existieren zwei Sternkarten namens "Hartnäckig", die allerdings unterschiedliche Wirkungen haben. *Während die Sternkarten im Spiel durchgehend als "Sternkarten" bezeichnet werden, wurden sie vor dem Release auf der Homepage des Spiels als "Stern'en'karten" bezeichnet. Trailer left|420px left|420px left|420px left|420px en:Star Wars Battlefront II fr:Star Wars Battlefront II ja:Star Wars バトルフロント II ko:스타워즈 배틀프론트 II ru:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) pt:Star Wars Battlefront II Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Battlefront-Reihe Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen